stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
In Harm's Way (Phase II episode)
"Two mighty starships. Two courageous captains. One inescapable destiny. To prevent doomsday" A divergence in the natural flow of time plunges the Federation into a war which they cannot win. Synopsis Teaser : :Christopher Pike, Commanding :2254 - 14 years ago The Enterprise is suddenly hit by a bright orange beam. On the bridge, there is severe damage. Captain Pike orders an immediate saucer separation; however before they can implement the order, the ship is hit again and the star-drive section is torn from the rest of the ship. As the saucer is propelled from the explosion, it is once again struck and is completely vaporized. The attacking ship is a Doomsday Weapon… Act One 2268, the present day. We pass through the barren cliffs of planet Gateway arriving at the headquarters of Project Timepiece and the Guardian of Forever. There Commander Spock is contacting Captain Kirk with orders of priority level one. Aboard the ship, its crew seem to be wearing an alternate mission patch. Spock ends the transmission and Kirk orders course for Gateway. When he consults his science officer regarding the system it is revealed to be a Klingon, Commander Kargh. The ship leaves at maximum warp and is revealed to be the . At Gateway, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Commander Kargh beam into the project headquarters. They are greeted by Professor Elizabeth Ann MacGregor and Spock. The trio are shocked to discover he is a Starfleet officer as McCoy is quick to point out "there aren't any Vulcans anywhere". After this brief exchange Dr. MacGregor gets to the heart of the matter, she informs the group that the natural course of time has been altered with a magnitude ten variation, a variation coinciding with their recent battle with the Doomsday Machine. (see: ). The three are further confused when Dr. MacGregor reveals that before the change Spock was the captain's first officer aboard the Enterprise. Spock was however protected from the changes as was everyone on Gateway and they expect the crew of the Farragut to go back in time and correct the alteration, something which they are reluctant to do until Spock points out the devastation which has been caused by the Doomsday War. This forces them to reconsider. Spock notes that before they can stop the first weapon in the past they must gather more information or face annihilation. To that end they track a small recent time pulse through the Guardian which leads to Earth during the 1960s. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy jump through the portal and arrive on Earth in 2006 where the anti-proton readings are strongest. They track the signal to a nearby house. They knock on the door to investigate and are greeted by a woman who seems to know who the group is. Act Two The woman invites the three in and introduces herself as Veronica and that she has been awaiting the trio's arrival for a long time. She takes a video tape from a drawer and plays it. On the television screen a now aged Matthew Decker greets the viewers. Veronica explains that Decker made the tape two years earlier shortly before dying. Decker explains that when he entered the maw of the Planet Killer in the shuttle he was knocked to the floor and blacked out. He awoke drifting in space with the weapon; spaceships and starbases nowhere to be seen, the radio silent. With no choice but to set a course for Earth, he discovered he was in the past. He was in bad shape when he ran into Veronica. She nursed him back to health and helped him build a life in the 20th century. The video ends however it fails to provide them with the necessary information so Veronica shows them something else Decker left… She shows them to the garage where shuttlecraft ''Jeffries'' is quietly hiding. Spock determines this to be the cause of the time distortion and enters to find the shuttle's microtapes. Veronica hands Captain Kirk one last thing, Commodore Decker's uniform, a gift for his son. They return to Gateway with the information they need. Using it, they determine the Planet Killer's engines vent excess chronitons, quantum particles of time. They realize that somehow the Planet Killer was in the wrong place, the wrong time. The weapon came from the future, arriving in the past where there was no power that could defeat it, pulverizing worlds to feed its anti-proton engine and to duplicate itself to produce an army of Planet Killers, the Doomsday War, an event which should never have happened. They then further determine that when the ''Constellation'' was detonated within the weapon's maw it caused a dangerous chroniton burst thrusting the device back in time. They formulate a plan to stop the weapon in the past using two ships; the Farragut and the Enterprise. Spock and Kargh, however, note that use of the slingshot effect could cause them to emerge hours or days from their target time. Dr. MacGregor then interrupts stating that lightspeed breakaway may not be necessary. Outside, DeSalle shuttles the group through the valleys of Gateway until they come to a massive clearing housing a gigantic version of the Guardian. They land before it and step out amazed. Kargh voices his concerns regarding whether it will operate in space however DeSalle interrupts stating he can fly the Farragut straight into it on the planet. Before they can test the portal with a shuttle long range sensors detect a Doomsday Machine heading right for Gateway. DeSalle is convinced he can fly the ship through the planet's atmosphere and so Kirk notifies the Farragut and prepares the ship. Spock then joins in a mind meld with Kirk to share his memories of Christopher Pike and help the captain. Spock remains on the planet to activate the Guardian while the others return to the Farragut. There Captain Kirk makes an inspiring shipwide announcement before ordering red alert and engaging a course for the portal. Down on the surface while the Farragut speeds ever closer Spock wakes the Guardian with the simple question "What are you?". After he asks to view the history of Earth, Farragut approaches at extreme speed and with a thunderous clash it disappears through the portal. Act Three The dimly lit bridge is illuminated by a power start up. Commander Kargh confirms that they have arrived fourteen years in the past, 2254. On the viewer, the USS Enterprise appears on screen. They hail the vessel and when Kirk announces himself as commanding officer of the Farragut, Captain Pike is unconvinced of Kirk's authenticity as he knows that Steve Garrovick is the Farragut`s commanding officer. Willing to explain everything, Kirk offers to have Pike beamed aboard however Pike insists Kirk's senior staff come aboard the Enterprise. In the Enterprise transporter room Pike almost dismisses anything Kirk says as soon as he spots Kargh however he is interested when Kirk claims to be from the future. Kirk explains that he has commanded the Farragut since Captain Garrovick died and that they must stop the ship immediately before everyone dies. Number One looks through the fleet personnel listings and discovers one Lieutenant James T. Kirk currently assigned to the Farragut. Kirk continues to try and convince them his claims are true when a communication from the bridge is heard, it is Spock, informing them they are approaching a temporal disturbance. Kirk informs them that when they arrive they will discover a weapon that will be responsible for the most devastating war in galactic history. Pike takes them to the bridge where Lieutenant Spock informs them they have arrived at the time ripple and are not alone. A Klingon ship is battling the Doomsday Machine and taking heavy damage. Kirk informs Pike that it is an unmanned weapon from the future and that they need help to destroy the machine. Pike agrees and so the others return to the Farragut and transmit the data on how to destroy the weapon. ]] The Enterprise fires a few shots across the device to get its attention and avoids its anti-proton beam by some skillful manoeuvers by Mr. Tyler. The Klingons however then fire on the Enterprise and hails the Farragut demanding they allow the Klingons to win the fight against the weapon. Kargh knows who this is, it is Korogh, his father. Kargh explains that the Klingons and Federation must work together now to stop the device. Korogh agrees, but his ship is suddenly vaporised by the Planet Killer. The weapon then turns to face the Enterprise. The ship initiates Kirk's plan early and heads straight for the weapon's mouth. Farragut joins them and they fire into the device but this is not enough and the two ships are struck by a beam. The Enterprise has been severely damaged and the weapon once again turns its antiproton beam to the ship. The Enterprise is just about to be destroyed when Farragut distracts the weapon. With Farragut`s shields fluctuating another hit will destroy them but before the Planet Killer attacks, the Enterprise stands in its way and takes the hit, seemingly vaporizing. Act Four The Farragut continues to be pursued by the Planet Killer. They plot a course toward a nearby planetoid to hide from the weapon. On their way, the stumble across a collection of explosives and are hailed by the Enterprise and told to get away. They spin to safety as the Enterprise detonates the explosives, just as the Planet Killer comes into range. The two ships resume firing position and engage the deflectors. With a massive surge of energy the weapon disappears. With this, the two captains say their goodbyes expecting the Guardian to return the Farragut however Mr. Spock makes a startling discovery, the Planet Killer was thrown into the future however only by a few years. Farragut attempts to track the weapon by the flow of time and use the slingshot effect to find it. With a flash, they arrive ahead in time. The bridge is left in darkness until they are hailed by Captain Pike, aboard the ''Daedalus''. It seems the temporal currents that Farragut was following also made it possible for Captain Pike to end up in the same region at the same time. The Doomsday Machine arrives minutes behind them. As the two captains are about to order the destruction of their ships to stop the machine, Enterprise-A arrives with Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock. The three ships are successful, but Pike’s Class-J ship sustains damage to the baffle plating. Several Starfleet cadets are killed, and Pike is seriously injured by delta-ray exposure. The two ships finally manage to stop the Doomsday Machine, and they finish the mission. The Farragut disappears and the Enterprise-A uses the slingshot effect to make its time jump. Act Five :Starbase 11 :Stardate 3012.4 :Several months later On its journey back to the 24th century, ''Enterprise-A makes a stop at Starbase 11 in 2267. Ambassador Spock visits the injured Pike, offering encouraging words and a promise that life is worth living. Minutes after Ambassador Spock leaves, Commodore Mendez visits with TOS Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. :Planet Gateway :3 years later The Enterprise goes out from the Guardian, the timeline immediately is restored and Spock is beamed to his ship, the Enterprise. Timeline of events 1967 Matt Decker arrives at Earth in a shuttlecraft stolen from . He meets a young Veronica and they share his secret as they begin a long, happy life together. He evidently does not make any significant change in the recorded timeline. 2006 Following residual time distortions, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy arrive on Earth and meet Veronica. She shows them Decker’s home video and the shuttlecraft. They retrieve the data tapes from the shuttle and return to their own time. 2254 In command of the , Captain Christopher Pike visits the planet Talos. 2254 Lieutenant James Kirk is assigned to the USS Farragut under the command of Steven Garrovick. 2254 Pike’s Enterprise is destroyed by a Doomsday Machine that had come back in time from 2373, causing a distortion in the recorded TOS timeline. The Doomsday Machine begins duplicating itself and spreading destruction across the galaxy. 2254 Starfleet Command rescinds all standing orders regarding exploratory missions. Code-named Operation: Ragnarok, the seemingly endless series of losing battles becomes colloquially known as "The Doomsday War". 2257 In a battle with a Doomsday Machine, Farragut weapons officer Lieutenant Kirk hesitates in firing the ship’s phasers. In that second of delay, the machine fires at the Farragut, killing many of the bridge officers, including Captain Garrovick. As the highest-ranking survivor, Kirk assumes a field promotion to Captain and continues to battle the machines. 2262 Farragut returns to Earth for extensive repairs and new personnel. 2263 Kirk’s field promotion is made official, despite protests from the family of Steven Garrovick and Kirk’s own feelings of guilt over the death of his former commander. Kirk begins overseeing the refit of Farragut. 2264 Signing of the HoH'egh Accord, uniting the Federation and the Klingons in a mutual self-preservation pact. 2264 Commander Kargh is the first Klingon assigned to a Federation vessel when he is named First Officer of the Farragut. 2265 USS Farragut is recommissioned and sent back to join the continuing battle against the Doomsday Machines. 2267 In what is seen by some as a violation of the "non-exploration" directive, Kirk diverts Farragut to investigate a time/space distortion, later discovered to be a time portal, an artifact of an ancient civilization. Their experiences result in the planet being named Gateway, and the formation of Project Timepiece, a temporal research facility headed by Dr. Ann MacGregor. 2267 Farragut finds the after it has been fatally damaged by a Doomsday Machine. In an effort to stop the machine, Constellation CO Commodore Matthew Decker steals Shuttlecraft Jefferies from the Farragut and pilots it on a suicide mission into the device. Decker is unsuccessful, having seemingly exploded inside the machine, but data from his attempt are used to conduct a second effort, using the more powerful reactors from the derelict Constellation. Their success at this attempt is heralded as the first breakthrough in the Doomsday War. 2268 Professor Winston Daniels discovers a gigantic counterpart of the time portal on planet Gateway. 2268 The Farragut crew is summoned to planet Gateway by Dr. MacGregor and an unfamiliar Vulcan Starfleet officer named Spock. They learn of the recent fluctuations in the natural flow of time, and that they themselves are in the wrong timeline due to the destruction of the USS Enterprise in 2254. 2268 The Farragut crew flies the ship directly into the giant portal, traveling back in time. 2254 The Farragut joins the Enterprise in defeating the Doomsday Machine by sending it into the future. Their efforts are only partially successful, sending it just a few years ahead. Farragut utilizes the slingshot effect to follow the machine through time. 2266 The Farragut arrives to find now-Fleet Captain Pike in command of a Class-J cadet-training vessel, the . The Doomsday Machine arrives minutes behind them. As the two captains are about to order the destruction of their ships to stop the machine, Enterprise-A arrives with Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock. The three ships are successful, but Pike’s Class-J ship sustains damage to the baffle plating. Several Starfleet cadets are killed. Pike is seriously injured by delta-ray exposure. The Farragut is pulled back through time by the technology of the time portal. Enterprise-A uses the slingshot effect to make its time jump. (Upon ''Farragut’s leaving 2254 and arriving in 2266, the TOS timeline is automatically corrected to this point. Those living through this time have no memory of anything having changed. TOS Kirk is aboard the Enterprise, doing battle at the Romulan Neutral Zone.)'' 2267 On its journey back to the 24th century, Enterprise-A makes a stop at Starbase 11. Ambassador Spock visits the injured Pike, offering encouraging words and a promise that life is worth living. Minutes after Ambassador Spock leaves, Commodore Mendez visits with TOS Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. 2268 As Farragut emerges from the portal, the timeline immediately realigns and the vessel reverts to our familiar Enterprise. 2268 Captain Kargh of the Klingon Defense Force is assigned command of the IKC Amar, patrolling the Klingon/Federation border, near quadrant L-14. 2297 Former Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk is believed killed when an energy phenomenon known as the Nexus impacts the Enterprise-B. 2371 Captain Kirk is convinced to leave the sub-dimension of the Nexus to help Captain Jean-Luc Picard defeat crazed scientist Tolian Soran on planet Veridian III. 2371 Captain Kirk is reported killed on Veridian III, but this is later determined to be erroneous. The explanation for this discrepancy is classified. 2373 An unknown alien race constructs a self-replicating, anti-proton weapon, programmed to travel through time in search of their enemies. Starfleet scientists discover a method of neutralizing the weapon, but it disappears into the time stream before the deterrent can be implemented. Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock commandeer the mothballed USS Enterprise to travel back to 2266, joining Fleet Captain Pike and Captain Kirk to retrieve the device now dubbed the Doomsday Machine. Due to the efforts of the three ships in 2266, the machine arrives back in this time, where it is immediately rendered harmless. :Timeline provided with kind permission of Erik Korngold. Memorable quotes Cast Main cast *James Cawley as James Kirk *Jeffery Quinn as Spock *John Kelly as Leonard McCoy *Charles Root as Montgomery Scott *Julienne Irons as Nyota Uhura *Meghan King Johnson as Janice Rand *Ron Boyd as Vincent DeSalle *Shanon Quinian as Christine Chapel *Jay Storey as Kyle Guest cast * as Matthew Decker * as Veronica *Malachi Throne as Korogh *Becky Bonar as MacGregor *John Carrigan as Kargh *Simon Judas Raye as the voice of the Guardian of Forever *Kurt Carley as Christopher Pike *Shannon Quinian as Number One *James Larson as José Tyler *Charles Holloway as Doctor Boyce *Rose Montesano as ''Enterprise'' communications officer *Tim Giles as engineer Starfleet personnel *Leslie Hoffman as Crewperson #1 *Pearl Marshall as Security officer #1 *Jeff Mailhotte as Security officer #2 *Robert Mills as Crewman #1 *Randy Davis as Crewman #2 *Mike Magin as Crewman #3 *Jessica Mailhotte as Crewperson #2 *Ed Abbate as Crewman #4 *Brian Hudon as Crewman #5 *Doug Hutchings as Crewman #6 *Patrick Bell as Crewman #7 *John Lim as Crewman #8 *Timothy Sheffield as Crewman #9 *Chris Lunderman as Crewman #10 *Jerry Yuen as Crewman #11 Background information *A reference to Daniels sneaked into this episode's dialogue. *There is a humorous scene at the end of this episode which shows Jeffery Quinn singing a line from the "Ballad of Bilbo Baggins", a part of Leonard Nimoy's musical career (still dressed as Spock). *It's interesting to note that both Fleet Captain Christopher Pike and Captain Kargh mistakenly call the Daedalus a J class, note that it was said as that class in the Original Series. But in fact it is a . References 2006, alternate realities, Doomsday War, Gateway, HoH'egh Accord, parallel universe, Planet Killer, Starbase 11, temporal mechanics, External link *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/?page_id=336 "In Harm's Way" on the Phase II website] es:Primera victoria Episode 2